Love? Shoot a Starlight Breaker, then add some kisses later
by EnjoyLorn21
Summary: Summary: Fate gets caught practicing a perfect confession, but one day she will do it for real...hopefully.


**Love? Shoot a Starlight Breaker, then add some kisses later**

"Um...just listen...I-I...IloveyouNanoha! AAHHH!"

"Practicing your confession again, Fate?"

"AH M-Mother?"

"Yup...same as always"

"Wow really? Again? Did you even come out already?"

"Arf! Brother! Haawww...this is so embarrassing...so...you all know? Since when?"

"Uh, since forever? It's clear as water" Arf answered immediately.

"I'm sorry Fate but...everyone knows" Lindy added.

"Eh?! E-Even Nanoha's family?" "Yes - Yeah"

"Nanoha herself doesn't know though...it's kind of amazing how oblivious she is"

"Haaaaawwwwww..."

Practicing her perfect confession scenario had become a habit for Fate-chan...too bad she was quite loud. Nanoha on the other hand, was already in love...with Fate of course...but been the little devil that she is...she showed her affection by teasing Fate...sometimes like a kindergarten boy.

 _ **At Nanoha's House**_

"Soooooooo Nanoha are you all lovey-dovey with Fate yet?"

"Yuuno-kun!...no...why do you always have to ask?"

"Well sometimes there's nothing better to do in this gigantic library"

"So you want to spread gossips? Yuuno-kun you idiot!"

Yuuno and pretty much everyone else was pushing the idiot couple into a relationship...but it just wouldn't happen.

"Hold on, Hayate wants to join the call...ok you're in"

"YOOOOOOOO! Yuuno-kun did you get the **thing** I sent you? And you Nanoha-chan? Did you get the **thing** I sent you?"

"I-I don't think we should discuss that...wait you too?!" Both answered completely flustered.

"Hahahaha all part of the plan!...so Nanoha-chan ready for today's practice? Don't bully Fate-chan too much~"

"And you try not to bully Vita-chan too much~"

"Ah...I'm...going now...bye..." _**click**_

"Coward" Hayate practically screamed "He'd probably kick your butt if we practiced with him" Nanoha quickly answered.

"Hm maybe but this is life! The biggest of all wars!" "Ah..hahah...hah..."

And so they went off. The day went by as expected, nothing unusual...well except for the little incident with a red dog bringing Fate-chan her homework.

"Silly Fate-chan *heart*" Both Hayate and Nanoha teased all day.

"Oh my *heart*...oh Arisa-chan wake up! The teacher will get mad." Suzuka tried to wake Arisa up by throwing very ineffective items like her handkerchief.

"zzzz...Suzuka...zzzz...more pizza...zzzz" Arisa mumbled in her sleep.

"Hm...if you don't wake up I'll kiss you~"

"Kyaaaa she said it! The flag!" Hayate fan-girl-ed over her friends "bonding"

"Yagami-san! Is there something wrong?"

Hahahahaha the whole class burst in laughter.

"Well at least forgot Arf brought me my homework...I can't believe I left that on top of the TV...idiot!"

"But that is stupidly cute Fate-chan *heart*" "Ah Nanoha!" Fate-chan pouts.

"Bannings-san!"

"AAAAH! I'm awake! Suzuka gimme another one!...eh...whoops...uh oh..." The teacher was growing impatient.

"Agh I'm sorry! I didn't get enough because of homework...then a 5 hour session of an rpg..." "Arisa-chan..." "I said that out loud...AAAAHHHHHH" The teachers was scarier than the white devil...wait no but she was really mad.

"Arisa is such an idiot sometimes..." Fate-chan contemplated.

"More like all the time..." Nanoha added.

"Well ever since **that** happened between them...ARGH I can't believe I got beat by freaking Arisa-chan! Suzuka-chan was so mine before that day!" Hayate concluded.

"Hayate-chan at least be happy with your 3 girl harem...don't even look at Fate-chan the wrong way" Nanoha said in a passive aggressive manner.

"Hm...you two are gorgeous but I would never risk it...hah..." "Good~" "Nanoha why are you doing the scary eyes? Fate-chan had no idea.

 _ **Later Afterschool**_

"Ok exercise number 96...Raising Heart SET UP!-" "Hold on! Wait" Hayate cut off "Rein do me a favor and put up the simulation in 33769" "...Really?...hai desu~" "Let's go Bardi-wait 33 what?"

SIMULATION ONLINE

"HYAAAAAA! What am I wearing?!" Fate-chan tried to cover herself...to no avail.

"Oh, Fate-chan got the maid outfit *drools* ...Nanoha-chaaaaan~"

"Ah...ah...aaaahhh...hah...hah...Fate-chan! Let's begin! SHOOT!" Nanoha-chan shoots while her nose bleeds.

"Fuee? Nano-kyaaaa *dodges* wait Nanohaaaa...nano...ha...ah...my chest...it hurts...but" Fate could not focus instead kept starring at Nanoha.

"Hoho! You like what you see eh? What about me? Aren't I the best? *heart*" ... "HEY!" Hayate complained while the lovebirds were in their own little world.

"Hayate you're the best!" "Thank you Vita *heart* now stop spying on our training" "Ok~" Not only Vita but Shamal and Suzuka were heard...not to mention Arisa, Signum and Zafira were also there "Guys" Said Hayate a little displeased.

"Nanoha let's get serious!...just ignore my outfit" "I can't~" Nanoha responded immediately.

Meanwhile Vita was getting fired up "Can I jump in then?!" "No Vita...unless you want the bunny girl~" Hayate said in a playful manner.

"...I'm good...but Signum on the other hand" Vita said with a devilish smile.

"What's that now?" "Bring her in Rein" "ok~" Rein agreed with a trollface "Wait whaaaaaaa...what am I wearing!?" Signum was quite displeased.

"Fate-chan don't look" "*blush* too late..." Fate-chan could not control her embarrassment.

"So cute *heart*" "Nice knowing you everyone...Master Hayate you were the best...Laevatein!" Signum was about to commit seppuku but *whooosh* "LET ME DIE SHAMAL!" "No!" They struggled for a few seconds.

"Aren't you going to do something?" a concerned Fate asked.

"Nah, it's fine" Hayate answered without a care in the world knowing Shamal would win the argument...

"Stop it already!*trips* kyaaa" "What aaaahh!" *Smooch*

"Ah..." "...Kyaaaa" "Come on! Not again...my harem!" Hayate complained while NanoFate fan-girl-ed.

"...I'll leave now..." "Uh...yeah...bye..." They both awkwardly exit the simulation.

"Seriously?! Am I gonna lose all my gfs?" "I love you~" "3 too Rein but you're like my daughter...ah Reinforce my wife..." "Grrrr" Vita growled.

"Are we gonna train or what?! Zenryoku Zenkai! STARLIGHT!" SONIC DRIVE "Break-ah!" *hug* "Gotcha..." "I-I guess so..." They both blush furiously "Ah...does that mean I lost? No waaaaay!"

"1v1 vs Fate-chan? Uh oh..." "Zamber!" "AH ah Shamal! Quick it's my back! It hurts!" Hayate screamed in "pain".

"Eh? Are you ok?" Fate-chan lowered her weapon showing genuine concern.

"Oh...right..." Shamal reenters the simulation to inspect her Master "Let's see...Oh no! You need to rest now!"

"Classic Hayate-chan tactics" Said Nanoha while grinning. "Hayate! You have to hang in there" Fate-chan canceled the match.

"Well to be fair Hayate was in a wheelchair when they met so Fate-chan is not just gullible...I think..." Arisa commented...probably concerned about Fate-chan future.

 _ **Later**_

"Pardon my intrusion!" "Fate-chan like we've said a million times this is your home too!" "Ah...but ah you are too kind and I am just a-" "Fate-chan you are always welcome here!" "Ah wait I-I know but-" "No buts!" "Ah um..." "Fate-chan! I made some cookies! Please try a few~" "Ah...THANK you VERY MuCH uck...I bit my tongue..." "Nyaahaha"

And that's how most sleepovers at Nanoha's house started, poor Fate...the Takamachi family had already given their blessing...I mean they REALLY wanted Nanoha and Fate to start dating ASAP and they -like everyone else- were getting frustrated.

"Fate-chan~ can you help me with this?" Miyuki held out a bunch of magazines close to Nanoha -who was sitting on a couch- "Oh right away" "Thank you~...hyaa watch out!" "Eh? Ah!" Miyuki _accidentally_ dropped the magazines on Fate-chan "Ah...are you ok?" "Ah...Nanoha! um...yes...sorry" Nanoha-chan barely restrained herself, Fate-chan was on top of her but somehow managed to get one of her legs tangled on Nanoha's arm "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I-Let me help you!" "Wait Miyu-AH!" Miyuki _accidentally_ left the two on an even more awkward position – Fate's leg was no longer around Nanoha's arm...it was around her neck, Nanoha's right arm was on Fate's chest...even worse(or better) Fate's face was dangerously close to Nanoha's...uh...intimate part...-

"Ahem! At least wait until the visits are gone..." Kyouya said playfully as he walked by "Sigh...what are you guys even doing...that's not even a good **position** " Arisa puts the icing in the cake.

After a few screams and some explosions, the room went back to normal...well as normal as it could get after all that. Minutes went by and the awkwardness in the air dropped, Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan

were once again next to each other when...

"Girls! I brought you some tea~" "Ah let me help!" Fate-chan offered her assistance as usual.

Nothing unusual happened but Momoko made sure Fate-chan didn't have one for her own and waited until the end to say "Whoops I left yours at the kitchen~ be right back~"

A few seconds later Momoko returns with Fate-chan drink but _accidentally_ drops it on NanoFate so they could shower together -Imeanwhat?- "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Fate-chan! Nanoha!"

"Uhhh...it's ok mom...um...shall we? Fate-chan...?" "Oh...right...we will be right back" And so they went off.

"Ah...they are so going to flirt" "Yep" "Totally" Hayate, Suzuka and Arf all nod in agreement.

...a few minutes went by again not much happened, the movie they rented was actually pretty good! It was not a romance movie but Arisa and Suzuka were getting rather...comfy.

"Suzuka...no wait not here" "No what exactly? Ari-sa-chan?" "Gah don't tease me!" "SHHHH!" Momoko did feel about about NanoFate missing such a good part of the movie but everyone knew there was another great show happening upstairs.

 _ **Actually**_

Not at all. Nanoha-chan was washing Fate-chan's hair as usual, they just talked about normal things and blushed every time they looked at each other face to face.

"Fate-chan~ Your hair is so pretty~" "Hehe you say that every time~" "Eh? You're not embarrassed anymore...hm..."

They finally get in the bath...it's quiet...there's a lot of candles and "wait were did those come from?!" apparently Hayate-chan gave Rein an important job a few minutes earlier.

 _ **Later**_

"AAAAAWW nothing happened?!" Hayate pouts.

"S-Shut it! Hayate-chan...I can't do it...Fate-chan is too precious."

"Oh well sit down, the movie is pretty good...hold her hand!"

"Hayate-chan!" SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! "Sorry"

Nanoha-chan wasted no time and jumped on the futon, since Hayate-chan hijacked her bed, Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan needed their own space as well so setting up the room took a little bit, NanoFate took the left side of the room, AriSuzu took the right one and HayaVitaRein moved the bed to the middle of the room. Sure it was hard to move around but they left enough space in between so that no one trips if someone wakes up at night.

The girls talked for a while, as usual...then...

"Arisa-chan!...you fell asleep? Awww..." "Aww you didn't get a good night kiss? too bad Suzuka-chan" "H-Hayate-chan!...too soon..."

"...Fate-chan...Fate-chan~" "I'm not dead yet Nanoha" "Reaaaallyyy? That's last piece" "I said...*yawn* I'm not..." "Ah...but looks like you're about to fall" "Nano..."*plop*

"Hey! What are you guys doing?! I thought you would be making out at this point!" Hayate-chan flipped her bed sheets...Rein was sent flying "Aah Hayate-chan!?" "Poor Rein" "Vita..." "I'm asleep...zzzz..." "Good girl" "Hayate-chan you idiot!...hmph I'm going back home to sleep with Signum! See if I care!" "Rein wait!" Rein walks out.

"Hayate-chan you idiot" "I'm angry! You guys are too damn slow!" "Well Fate-chan fell asleep so...what do you expect me to do?" At that point a switch flipped inside Hayate-chan "GROPE HER! And if you don't I will!"

Oh no... "H-Hayate-chan?! Stop! I mean I have not even tried touching Arisa-chan, do not pressure Nanoha-chan like this!" "And everyone just ignores the fact you're all under-age" "Vita-chan...skinship time!" Hayate-chan proceeded her infamous _**tickle-trick**_ on Vita. "AAAAAHHH"

"AAAAAND there goes Vita-chan...So...Suzuka-chan...how...does *blush ***** feel?...you know...kissing and...stuff...?" Before finishing that sentence Nanoha-chan took a _**close**_ look at Fate-chan.

But the door opens "I'm back...I...Hayate-chan...sigh...Suzuka-chan can I?" "Eh? Oh sure" Rein jumps on Suzuka's futon...essentially blocking her from touching Arisa-chan.

"Ah Rein!...what's this? ****blocking Suzuka-chan now? Is that your revenge on me?" "HMPH!" Rein fell asleep pretty quickly.

And now it's just Hayate-chan, Nanoha-chan and Suzuka-chan (Vita is out of commission).

"Soooooooo...wanna bang Suzuka-chan?" **SHOOT** "It was a joooke-" BOOM "You should cool down for a while Hayate-chan" Suzuka-chan swears she saw a demon.

"Say...Nanoha-chan..." "ah...help me..." "I think it's about time...I mean seriously! How did I hook up with Arisa-chan before you guys even planned on confessing?" Suzuka-chan continued despite the smoke in the rooms...not to mention the screams of agony.

"Nyahaha...ah...I'm an idiot...Fate-chan too...I mean...does she like me or does she LIKE me? Argh this is so confusing!" Nanoha-chan scratched her head while starring at her sleeping beauty.

"*groan* Nano...ha...you...are still awake?...come on...let's sleep..." Fate-chan was half-asleep but that was enough to make Nanoha-chan scream "GOOD NIGHT!" and wake up at least a few neighbors.

"Hehe, silly Nanoha-chan! good night~" Suzuka-chan reached for Arisa-chan trying to avoid Rein, finally she finds a comfortable position.

On the other side of the room "F-Fate-chan...um...can we hold hands? I-I'm too nervous(wait that doesn't suit me!) I mean! Aren't your hands cold too?(wait what am I saying its like-" "Y-Yes! Let's! H-Hold hands I mean!" True be told it was not a cold night, in fact it was rather warm that day. Not like that mattered to any of them, they slept like babies.

 _ **Night 1 – End**_

"Ah...help me...Rein"

"Wasn't that a little too dramatic?"

"Hahahahaha"

* * *

Whew this took longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed it! ≧◡≦


End file.
